


won’t you be my prom king?

by katieelle



Series: BMC Smut Series [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, its prom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/katieelle
Summary: It had been Jeremy’s idea to go to prom, but it was Michael who planned the surprise for afterwards.





	won’t you be my prom king?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “You’ve got too many clothes on.”

It had been Jeremy’s idea to go to prom.

Michael wanted to spend the night getting high and playing video games, but Jeremy had complained that they could do that whenever they wanted and they only had one chance to go to prom. He wanted the picking out a tux and the dancing to cheesy love songs and the gross prom food and the announcement of the king and queen. So Michael had reluctantly agreed with Jeremy’s promise that they could go home and get high afterwards.

Fortunately for Jeremy, Michael had something a little different planned for after prom.

Michael picked Jeremy up in his PT Cruiser and _fuck_ his boyfriend looked beautiful. He had gone all out, with a sleek grey tux and a white undershirt, along with a matching pale pink vest and tie. Michael had gone for something much simpler, a classic black suit and a bow tie. “You excited?” Michael asked on the way there.

“Yeah, I just hope you can dance because I know I can’t.”

“Nope, I can’t dance either.”

Jeremy sighed next to him, laughing softly to himself. “God, we’re going to look like fucking idiots.”

And they did look like fucking idiots. When the slow songs came on, they tried to dance in unison, but they always ended up tripping over each other’s feet. Their laughter could be heard clearly over the soft music and a few of the couples glared at them for ruining the moment, but they didn’t notice.

During the upbeat dance songs, Michael noticed other pairs of people grinding on each other, and decided to try his best to look hot for Jeremy. He bit his lip and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close. Then he swung his arms up over Jeremy’s shoulders and moved his hips against his boyfriend’s crotch. He thought for sure he looked pretty good doing it, but it didn’t take long for Jeremy to lean close and whisper in his ear. “You should know that you look ridiculous,”  
he said, and Michael pulled back with a heavy blush coloring his cheeks.

At least he got to make Jeremy laugh.

Jeremy agreed to go home after prom king and queen were announced because Michael was complaining about how his size-too-small shoes were hurting his feet and his stupid second-hand tux was scratching him. Everyone gathered around the stage, looking up at the prom court. Jeremy and Michael had made a bet beforehand — Michael bet that Chloe and Jake would win, and Jeremy bet that Brooke and Rich would win. They both held their breath as the speaker stepped up to the microphone.

“Your prom queen of 2018 is….Chloe Valentine!”

The crowd cheered, and Michael nudged Jeremy. “Looks like I won so far,” he teased, and Jeremy shook his head.

There seemed to be a minor miscommunication on stage. The speaker was given a slip of paper for the king, but he called back over the assistant and stepped away to question him about it. “Sorry for the interruption,” he apologized when he returned, rereading the slip of paper once again. “But it seems that you don’t have a prom king this year.” The crowd gasped, murmurs filling the air. “You have another queen. Miss Brooke Lohst, please step forward.”

A mixed reaction followed. Some people were cheering, while others seemed too dumbfounded or couldn’t quite process what was happening. The two girls were crowned, looking like true royalty with their dresses, and they shared a kiss. “We were both half right,” Jeremy said to Michael with a shrug. “You think that’s the first time that happened at this school?”

“Probably,” Michael said.

“Well aren’t you glad you came? You got to witness history being made.”

Jeremy was right, Michael was glad he came. And maybe he would have stayed a little longer if he wasn’t so eager to show Jeremy his surprise. He had been planning it ever since Jeremy had brought up prom, saving his money and trying to pick out the perfect place. He was positive Jeremy would love it and he couldn’t wait any longer to see his reaction.

When they left prom, Michael was driving again and he headed in the direction of the hotel. “Hey, wait,” Jeremy said, staring out the window. “I think you missed our turn.”

“I didn’t,” Michael said with a smirk. He wanted desperately to see the look on Jeremy’s face, but he had to keep his eyes trained on the road ahead of him.

“Michael!” Jeremy said. “Where are you going?” Michael ignored him, determined to keep the surprise a surprise. He wasn’t going to give in and tell Jeremy his plan before they got there. “Are you taking me somewhere to murder me?”

“If I was planning on murdering you, why would I tell you?”

“That doesn’t make me feel better, Michael!”

Michael laughed and kept driving, going a little too far over the speed limit. Hopefully they wouldn’t pass by any cops. After a few more minutes of interrogation, Jeremy seemed to have given up, going silent in the passenger seat.

When Michael turned and pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Jeremy shot upwards and glanced back and forth between Michael and the beautiful building before them. “You’re fucking with me, right?” Jeremy asked, because there was no way Michael had booked a stay for them at one of the best hotels in their city.

“Not fucking with you,” Michael assured him. “Booked us one night here.”

“No you didn’t!” Jeremy argued. “You did not spend that much money on me. I do not deserve this, Michael.”

“Hey,” Michael said, once they were parked. He grabbed Jeremy’s wrist and made sure he was looking at him. “Don’t say stuff like that, okay? You don’t need to worry about how much it costed or anything like that, I wanted to do this because I love you and you do deserve this.”

Jeremy nodded and stepped out of the car. He let Michael loop his arm around his waist and lead him up to the lobby. Even when he talked to the receptionist and got their key, Michael still held onto him tightly, almost possessively. Michael used to be shy about dating Jeremy, but he had grown since then. Now, he wanted to show him off, he wanted everyone to know that Jeremy was his. And that was more than okay with Jeremy.

“You know, I was planning on kissing you really romantically in this elevator,” Michael said once they were on their way up to the fifth floor. “But now that I’m here, I think I’m too distracted by how cool this elevator is. I mean, seriously, look at those buttons!”

To be fair, the buttons were pretty cool, with an enticing blue-purplish glow that made Jeremy want to press all of them. “Fucking dork,” Jeremy said anyways.

Michael unlocked the door to their room and opened it to reveal a beautiful suite. Jeremy was immediately drawn to the bed, collapsing down on the soft blankets after kicking off his shoes. There was a box on the bed that Michael picked up and cautiously opened. “How thoughtful of them,” he said, showing the contents of the box to Jeremy. A bottle of cherry flavored lube, a few condoms, and a box of chocolates. “Here, taste this lube.” Michael put a drop of it on his finger and crawled over to Jeremy to let him lick it off.

Jeremy’s face screwed up in disgust. “That is not cherry,” he stated, shaking his head.

“You mean that taste doesn’t make you want to suck my dick?” Jeremy shook his head no. “Damn it. Well I didn’t bring any other lube, so we’re just going to have to go with it.”

“Give me a chocolate to drown out the taste.”

Michael fed him a piece of chocolate and watched him swallow. He had such a pretty throat. Michael balanced himself with his legs straddling Jeremy’s abdomen and his hands holding himself up on either side of Jeremy’s head. He dropped low enough to kiss him, sweetly at first, tasting the chocolate that was still left on his lips.

When Jeremy brought a hand up and placed it on the back of Michael’s head, forcing him down further, Michael knew he wanted more. So he deepened the kiss, tongue swiping first over his lips and then making its way into his mouth. He let his teeth gently scrape over Jeremy’s bottom lip, making him moan softly beneath him.

“No,” Jeremy mumbled when they finally broke apart, still trying to catch his breath. Michael could feel his chest moving with each inhale and exhale. “No, you did this all for me. I’m going to make it up to you tonight.”

“Jeremy, you don’t have to…” Michael started, but he was cut off by Jeremy reaching upwards to kiss. Then before he realized what was happening, Jeremy was using all of his strength to flip Michael over, trading places with him. Michael found himself pinned between the bed and Jeremy.

“Let me,” Jeremy insisted. He tugged at the collar of his tux, his black jacket, then moved his hand down to play with the buckle of his belt. “You’ve got too many clothes on.” Michael sat up so Jeremy could slip the jacket off of his arms. Then he unbuttoned the white shirt underneath and tossed it to the side. With a little difficulty at first, he eventually got the belt off, then moved on to his pants and boxers.

All that was left was the bow tie. “Keep this on,” he said, examining the fabric and pulling on it. “I like it.” Then he sat back, eyes scanning over Michael’s body, from his lips to his chest to his dick. “Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What is it?”

“Just….you,” Jeremy stuttered. “You’re so perfect.”

Michael opened his mouth to protest, but Jeremy kissed him before he could, making him forget whatever it was he was going to say. Jeremy stepped off of the bed to take off his own clothes hurriedly. When he reached up for his tie, Michael stopped him. “If I have to keep mine on, you do too.” Jeremy left the tie where it was around his neck and climbed back into bed to straddle Michael’s waist. Michael reached up and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him down as the pressure around his neck made him moan. “This was a good idea, the tie thing,” Michael commented, dragging him down until he was close enough to kiss.

Jeremy broke the kiss and brushed his hands over Michael’s skin. Rubbing over his neck, his pecs, his arms and chest and his thighs, but he purposely avoided his dick. That would come soon.

“I think….I think I want to ride you,” Jeremy decided, watching Michael’s face for a reaction.

Michael grinned. “You remember our first time?” The first time they had sex, Michael was too scared he was going to hurt Jeremy, so instead Jeremy controlled the pace by riding him. Jeremy nodded, still smiling.

Michael was already half hard from the kissing and teasing. Jeremy brought his head down, wrapping his lips around his length. He heard Michael gasp and he smiled to himself. “You’re so good at that, baby,” Michael muttered.

Feeling encouraged by the praise, Jeremy took him deeper. He grabbed the bottle of lube from near him on the bed and pulled off Michael for a few moments to drop some onto his fingers. “Jeremy? What are you doing?” Michael asked, eyes locked on him.

Jeremy didn’t respond. Instead, he showed Michael what he was doing. He took Michael back down his throat and reached around his body to start opening himself up. He slowly worked in the first finger while bobbing up and down on Michael’s cock. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Michael said.

Jeremy loved it when Michael praised him. He added a second finger, groaning around Michael’s dick as he swirled them around. Michael couldn’t look away from Jeremy even if he wanted to. The way his back stretched, the way he would pull off Michael for a few moments at a time and his lips would fall open in pleasure. He added a third finger, and Michael just knew he had brushed against his prostate when his eyes slammed shut and he bit his lip.

Jeremy continued to hollow his cheeks as he tried to repress his gag reflex to take Michael even further. He wasn’t sure when he got so good at multitasking, maybe it was a skill he had picked up from all of the video games he played. “Gotta hurry, Jer,” Michael said. “Not gonna last if you keep this up.”

“Think I’m good,” Jeremy said. He slipped his fingers out and crawled back into Michael’s lap. “Where did you put the condoms?”

“Here,” Michael said, tossing one to him. Jeremy started to open one, but he was stopped by Michael’s voice. “Actually, I was thinking….we’ve both been tested recently and it’s not like we’re having sex with anyone else. So do we really have to use one?”

“I don’t know, Michael….” Jeremy trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh, it’s okay. Really, I don’t mind.”

“I’m just worried you’re going to get me pregnant.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Michael laughed, playfully shoving his arm. “But, seriously, do you mind if we don’t use one?”

“It’s gone,” Jeremy said, and he tossed it behind him, letting it land somewhere on the floor. He reached behind and grabbed the bottle of lube again, dripping it over Michael’s dick. He reached behind and pumped his hand over him a few times, then lined him up to his entrance. Slowly, he sank down onto Michael’s dick, revelling in the slight burn of the stretch.

“Feel any different?” Michael asked.

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded, sliding down a few more inches.

“Good different?”

“Yeah.” It seemed that was the only word Jeremy was able to say. When he was fully seated, ass resting on Michael’s hips and his dick fully inside him, he let out a gasp. He leaned down to kiss Michael eagerly, groaning against his lips as his cock shifted in him. “Fuck,” he mumbled out, still too breathless to form any coherent sentences.

Jeremy placed his hands on Michael’s chest to keep himself steady as he slowly started to move his hips into a rhythm. Michael moaned beneath him. It wasn’t often that Jeremy controlled how fast they moved, but Michael loved it every time he did.

As Jeremy grew more comfortable, he began working up to a quicker pace. Lifting himself up with his thighs and then dropped back down, lips parted in a permanent gasp. “You look so pretty,” Michael managed to groan out between desperate gasps for air. “Your hair all messy, all of your muscles working, that stupid fucking tie.”

Jeremy laughed breathlessly, all of his attention focused on trying to please both himself and his boyfriend at the same time. When the pace he had worked up to stopped being enough to satisfy him, he started working quicker.

At the change in pace, Michael desperately bucked his hips up uncontrollably, trying to seek more. “Fuck, did I hurt you?” he asked, reaching up to caress Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy responded by shaking his head no. Michael moved his hands from where they were splayed out on Jeremy’s back to his ass.

Jeremy quickly learned to use the fact that he was in control to his advantage. He would slow down until he was just barely moving, making Michael beg for him to keep going. “Jeremy, please,” he would say. “I’m so close, please keep moving.”

And then when Michael least expected it, Jeremy would catch him off guard, switching abruptly to a pace fast enough to leave Michael breathless and arching his back off the bed. It was fun, getting a chance to play with him the way that Michael usually got to play.

When Jeremy felt himself getting close, he moved a hand to his dick and started stroking in time with the movements of his hips. He knew that hitting his prostate would be enough to send him over the edge, so he shifted his position just slightly. He came shortly afterwards with a wanton moan, stilling his hips and staying in the moment. He left a pool of come on Michael’s chest.

Jeremy was so oversensitive, having already come, but Michael still hadn’t finished. He started moving his hips again, and fortunately it didn’t take much longer for Michael to come. Jeremy closed his eyes and gasped softly when he felt Michael coming inside of him. It was a new feeling, but it was good. In a way, it felt rewarding. “Fuck,” Michael muttered. Jeremy leaned down to kiss him, carefully avoiding the mess of come he left behind. “You’re so good.”

“I can still feel your come in my ass,” Jeremy told him.

“That’s….a little bit gross. Right? Is it gross?”

Jeremy shook his head no. “I like it.”

“Cumslut,” Michael said, and he was joking, but the word made something in Jeremy stir.

“Don’t get me started again,” Jeremy warned. “Not until later.”

“You plan on doing this again later?”

“Oh, I plan on you fucking me over every piece of furniture in this room.”

“I can’t believe how filthy my boyfriend is,” Michael teased. “And speaking of filthy, I need a shower. Come with me?”

Jeremy agreed, less because he felt like he needed a shower and more because he wanted to spend time under warm water in a fancy shower with Michael. There were even two white fluffy robes waiting for them, which they wrapped up in while they ordered room service and waited for their cheese fries to arrive.

And maybe prom wasn’t exactly Michael’s idea of a dream night, but looking at the smile on his boyfriend’s face as he laughed and grabbed another fry from the plate, he was damn glad he went. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me requests on my work “not smut requests”!
> 
> I’m filling the requests in order, so it may take me a while to get to yours if it’s closer to the bottom :)


End file.
